The Will to Live"
by LadyHawke1
Summary: The A-Team makes a hard choice when Face is shot.


"The Power to Live"  
  
Chapter One  
"The Monte Cristo & Shooting Spree"  
"Hannibal. When are we going take that vacation to Honolulu like you promised we would?" complained Face from the back of the van.  
"After this one job. We're getting paid alot of money, $230,000, to get back the diamond/ruby/amethist statue of that Monte Cristo."  
Murdock asked, "Colonel, how much exactly is that statue worth?"  
" $500,000."  
"then why are we getting paid a lesser amount of money?"  
"Captain Delecroix is an old friend, so I kept the price lower than the Monte Cristo was worth."  
The A-Team was heading out to a tiny town in Nebraska, name Superior, where they would talk with Captain Delecroix to get the information they needed to get back the Monte Cristo.   
"B.A., slow down before you make my floating water chestnut sick. Chester can't take fast movement."  
"Aw, shut up, foo'"  
  
2 hours later.....  
"Hey! Hannibal!" BA yelled to the Colonel in the seat next to him."We've got trouble. Decker's on our tail...again!!!!"  
Face made a face. "Touble seems to follow us; we must be bad luck."  
Hannibal lit his cigar, he always liked a cigar when he had a plan to work out. "Nah. Bad luck only comes to those who are bad...we are epitemy of goodness, justice, and the American way."  
Col. Decker started firing shots on the A-Team van; eventually, one hit the tire and the team had no choice but to pull over.   
"well, Hannibal, I'd call this 'bad luck', wouldn't you?" Face frowned.  
"I'll get us outta this."  
Decker and his friends walked up to the van and had the A-Team pushed out of the vehicle to be strip-searched, of course, each one was found with a weapon.  
"Hey! Where are you going with Chester?!" demanded Murdock when Decker took his water chestnut in the plastic container. "chester wouldn't hurt anybody."  
Hannibal explained, "Give the man back his chestnut. It's definaitly not a bomb. The only harm it could do is be thrown at you and get your face wet."  
"Shut up."  
At that moment, with the other guard's back turned, BA took out him, and Hannibal took care of decker. Another miliatry policeman from the car behind the van, came out with a gun, but no one saw it. Face saw it, and the guy seeing his chance shot him...twice. "after all" the guy thought. "the warrent did say 'dead or alive' and I prefer 'dead'."  
Decker was knocked out, BA, took care of the guy who shot Face, and Hannibal lifted Face into the van...they sped away. Not knowing where to go.  
"Face....Face..." called the Colonel.  
Not a sound eminated from the pale face of Peck. No movement, no sound, no nothing.   
Chapter Two  
"Surrendering Terms"  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Murdock asked. He was met with no reply.  
BA commented, "This is bad...real bad. We can't go to Superior, Nebraska now."  
Hannibal was seated in the back of the van to examine Face. "He's been in hit in close to the right side of the neck and in the stomach. Murdock! Get me his suitcase and pull out ANY clothing. We've got to stop this bleeding or he'll bleed to death!!!!"  
Murdock did as told and came back with....Face's leather jacket. "Couldn't get into his suitcase Hannibal; he had locked it and I don't know the combination."  
"drats. Guess his coat will have to do."  
Face was still unconcious and not responding to anything. After several minutes, Hannibal Smith made a tough discision. Face needed a doctor, surgeon, fast! And the only close enough place was a military base down the road about 4 miles away. Hannibal wasn't about to let Face die. He'd go to jail first before seeing him bleed his life out. "BA! Head to the Fort Brekenridge. They have excellent doctors-and--."  
"I know. I was already heading that way anyway." BA interupted.  
They headed as fast as BA could drive to Fort Brekenridge. "Y'know, this is crazy. We'll be walking right into the military's hands." BA added.  
"I know! But, I don't care! They'll help Face or suffer the consequences!" Hannibal surged with anger at the thought. No one, not even the US Military would keep him from getting the best of care for Face. Even if it meant they had to surrender to them in order for them to care for Faceman.  
Upon arriving at the gate, the military was shocked to see the A-Team. "You're going to help this guy who's been shot and if we have to surrender to get him help, we will. " Hannibal commanded the guard.  
"Be more than happy to open the gate for you." the guard oblidged with a haughty laugh that chilled one's soul.  
Hannibal, Murdock, and BA saw that there future of being the A-Team was going to be taken away from them.  
  
in the hospital.....  
"Hmm. This guy's seriously injured. There isn't anything I can do. I stiched him up, the bullets went clean through, but he's only a 20% chance of living through the night." the doctor told the solemn group. "I've someone that will stay with him 24/7. You may go in and see him. He's drifting in and out of conciousness...even then, he might not know who you are."  
The rest of the team went in. The doctor looked on. IN his heart, he never believed the A-Team could of done what they were acussed of. He was sympathetic and he hoped to help them out any way he could...even if he lost his career.  
...Face lie motionless. A dirty blonde-haired woman with hazel eyes sat next to him. She introduced herself as Kimberly Gemni O'Leary of the Red Cross. She was about 24 years old, and not overly tall.  
She didn't talk much. To the team, she appeared quite shy, but they didn't care; their only concern was for Face.  
Murdock asked Kim, "Miss O'Leary, are you a nurse?  
"No, I'm a..well, in simple terms, I am a care taker. I make every one as comfortable as possible..nurse maid, I guess is what you could say."  
"How very nice. How do you plan to make Face comfortable?"  
*silence* All waited for an answer.  
"Uh,.." *this is so hard...I don't like talking to strangers...se la vie*, "There isn't much I can do to help him, but we can talk to him. He'll hear you. That's about all we can do.   
Hannibal spoke, "What are the chances of him regaining conciousness for awhile?"  
"It depends how much will power he has in him to fight to live. If he fights hard, he could come to, but it all depends. I'd say just talk to him...tell him to fight. Fight for life! It's about all we can do."   
"Well, he'll live." BA said. "That foo' had better. We need 'im."  
Kim admired their friendship. "I'll leave you with him for awhile. I shall be back later."  
Hannibal sat down in a chair next to the bed where Face lie. "C'mon, Face. You can pull through this. You can do it. Just give it an ol' one two!"  
"yeah! Come on back. Hey! Even BA, missed you!" Murdock chimed in. 


End file.
